Dress Blues
by ApollaCammi
Summary: Flack hates these things. Post Snow Day. T for language.


AN: This story is based on the following challenge, posted by Kennedy on the DL Chem forum. Enjoy my twisted attempt at humour. Post Snow Day.

Topic: A day in the park.  
Must include:  
- Danny and Lindsay holding hands  
- A pigeon pooping on someone's head  
- Mention of an embarrassing moment  
- The phrase "It never gets tired"  
- Someone falling into a water fountain

**Dress Blues**

Flack hates these things.

- - -

Lindsay slowed down as the footsteps behind her became quieter. Turning, she realized why as the man walking beside her had slowed until he was practically standing still. She frowned.

"Danny, hurry up," she said softly, "We're going to be late."

Danny tugged uncomfortably at his shirt collar, frowning.

"Danny."

"You know I hate these things, Montana," he complained.

"Danny, it's only going to be three hours. And it's for Don."

At his sheepish nod, she sighed in exasperation.

"He did save your life."

Danny smiled, "I know," He pulled lightly on her hand and brought her closer, "-an' I am grateful, Montana – each an' – every time – I do this." He said in between kisses.

She smiled up at him, lightly poking the tip of his nose with her finger.

'But you're not going to tell him that, are you?" she teased.

"Hell no! Besides," he said ruefully, "I doubt he'd believe me."

"But I do believe my own eyes," Flack said from behind them, startling them.

"Damn, Flack don't _do_ that!" Danny swore.

"Monroe, I am disappointed in you, giving in to Messer like this," Flack grinned to take the sting out of his words.

"Who says he wasn't the one that gave into me?" Lindsay asked, threading her fingers through Danny's.

Flack looked startled, and then he laughed, "I knew you'd be a good match," he told the two of them, "Now, I had a bet on when you got together, so please tell me it was the week of the drug bust, and you'll make me a very happy, not to mention rich, man."

Danny and Lindsay were saved from answering by the arrival of a flustered Stella Bonasera.

"Hi Lindsay, Danny, Don. I got caught up at the lab, lost track of time. I was afraid I was going to be late – Don, did you get dressed in the dark this morning?"

"What?" Don looked down at his uniform in alarm. "What's wrong with it?"

Stella sniffed. "Well, for starters," she said, moving to stand in front of him, "You missed a button, your shirt collar is crooked, your tie is uneven, and you missed a cufflink."

Danny didn't even bother to try and stifle his snicker as Stella quickly fixed Flack's outfit.

"And your belt-"

"I think I can get that," Flack reassured her, catching her hands in his. She blinked.

"Right, of course," she murmured.

"Hey Flack," Danny called, "This sorta reminds me of the time your ma asked Nancy to help you get dressed for Easter."

Flack's face turned a bright, immediate red.

"We don't need to go there, Messer," he growled.

"Oh, I really think we do, Flack."

Stella intervened quickly, moving to stand in between the two men.

"Come on Don, we can't have you be late for your own ceremony."

"I hate these things." He said to no one in particular, but he did start walking again.

Lindsay tugged on Danny's hand, and they fell into step behind Flack and Stella. They walked companionably down the paths of Central Park, heading for the gathering at its' center. When they arrived, they sat in the front row, where seats had been reserved for them, and said hello to Sheldon and Adam, who had, unsurprisingly, managed to get there before them. They exchanged pleasantries until Lindsay, sensing movement beside her, turned.

"Danny, _stop yanking on your tie_."

Flack snickered, only too happy to reciprocate Danny's earlier mirth at his friend's misfortune. Danny, on the other hand, dropped his hands immediately and froze as Lindsay reached over to fix his tie.

"Well," Stella said thoughtfully. "I was wondering."

"Wha', we sendin' out signals now?" Danny demanded irritably. Lindsay just sighed.

"The commissioner looks about ready to begin," Sheldon noted, bringing their attention back to the matter at hand.

"Okay, quick – two dollar bet on how long his speech will be."

Danny was quick to add his money to Flack's, Adam and Sheldon only a few beats behind.

Lindsay leaned closer to Stella. "Where's Mac?"

"He's still in London with Peyton," Stella replied, just as quietly.

"Really," Lindsay said, sounding intrigued.

"She's taking him around the countryside for a few days. At least, that's what he said last I heard from him. Apparently the phone service out there isn't the most reliable," she clarified.

"It's too bad. Don would have liked him to be here."

Stella sighed in agreement. "I know." Lindsay looked sideways at her friend but Stella's face was carefully blank.

They sat through the commissioner's speech, the mayor's speech and the chief's speech before they called Don up on stage. He sighed inaudibly and stood, smoothing out a few wrinkles before making his way to the stage, where he stood as they congratulated him. Just as they were about to hand him his special commendations plaque, his eyes, focused on the back of the crowd, widened and the fake smile he'd been wearing throughout the ceremony melted into a real one. The others turned to the back and immediately saw what had made him grin – Mac Taylor, lurking near the edge of the crowd, his cheeks stained pink as Peyton Driscoll snaked her arm around his waist.

- - -

"Don looks happy," Peyton murmured into his shoulder as they watched the presentation.

"He should be. He's earned it," Mac agreed.

She looked up at him then, her eyes laughing.

"It doesn't take much to surprise them, does it Mac?"

"It's all about being in the right place at the right time," Mac agreed, "And making them think you're all knowing. It's an old trick, but it never gets tired."

Now she laughed out loud. "You'd have to ask them Mac, but I have a feeling they'd disagree with you." She began to pull away when the team approached, immeasurably pleased when Mac didn't let her go.

""Finally escaped from the well wishers, Don?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Remind me never to save Ross and Messer's asses again, Mac, the aftermath is a bitch."

"Afraid I can't do that Don. Besides, you earned the aftermath."

Stella watched Mac and Peyton carefully before speaking. "Hey Mac, I think you got turned around somewhere. This doesn't look much like the English countryside." She teased, grinning.

Mac shrugged. "I couldn't let the chief award one of my team a medal without being there. Besides, England lost its appeal about the same time the best part of it decided to come stateside." This time it was Peyton's turn to blush.

Stella smiled and opened her mouth to reply when Lindsay interrupted her.

"Flack, uh, you –"

"Hey Flack, looks like one of your "well wishers" didn't appreciate you leavin' so quick!" Danny managed to gasp between laughs. Flack frowned as Danny pointed to his head and took his hat off. He swore.

"Goddamn birds," he complained, examining the white smear on his hat. "I'll kill 'em."

This set Danny off again, making Flack, still in a murderous rage, glare. He paused for a second and then leapt at the younger man, knocking them both into the fountain behind them.

"Hey!" Danny spluttered, shocked out of his laughing fit. "What the hell, Flack?"

"You laughed," he shrugged.

Danny chuckled tiredly and stood up, offering his hand to Flack. "C'mon SuperCop, let's go." Flack accepted it but instead of using it to get up, he pulled Danny down again.

"Alright you two, cut it out," Mac ordered as soon as Danny surfaced again. "We have work to do."

"Sorry, Mac," they muttered as they climbed out of the fountain, Danny trying valiantly to dry his glasses.

"You know," Stella remarked dryly, as she and Lindsay stared at the two dripping cops in uniform. "As cops we're supposed to set an example, not break the rules." The corners of her lips twitched.

"Aw Stel, you want a hug?" Danny offered, dripping arms held wider.

"Gee, Lindsay might get jealous."

"Stella!" Lindsay yelped, diving for cover behind Sheldon as Danny headed towards her.

"_Guys_," Sheldon interjected, trying to settle them down.

"We've got a scene," Mac said suddenly, closing his phone. "West 53rd and 9th. Lindsay, Adam, Hawkes, Angell will meet you there. Danny, Don, I want you two cleaned up before we get another call."

Stella sighed. "Alright guys, you can get changed at the lab. I'm sure we have some extra clothes around somewhere. Let's get you out of those wet uniforms."

"'S just me, or doesn't _she_ sound excited?" Danny muttered to Flack out of the corner of his mouth, shooting him a look.

"I hate formal shit," Flack said sourly. "Goddamn shithawks."


End file.
